


Целостность

by Erylle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, поддержка, поиск смысла, помогите этим детям, разделение личности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle
Summary: Аметист как-то сказала: "Единственный, у кого нет Стивена – сам Стивен". Что же, на данный момент она действительно права. Ведь именно из-за его отсутствия всё стало настолько отвратительным.
Relationships: steven & pink steven
Kudos: 2





	Целостность

Стивен никогда и никому об этом не говорил – ни Пёрл, ни Аметист, ни, тем более, Гарнет. Никому и никогда, вероятно, и не скажет. Ведь это, наверное, неправильно – видеть самого себя, но не себя, но свою мать и в то же время давно не её, в зеркальном отражении и снах?

  
Тем более, происходит это совсем не каждый день. Даже не раз в неделю или месяц, как акции в пончиковой. Просто когда день снова не задался, или на душе слишком темно, и да, счастливое настоящее наступило, они всех спасли, и почему-ты-вообще-можешь-не-быть-постоянно-радостным-как-раньше-Стивен-с-тобой- _точно-всё-хорошо?_

  
Просто когда Стивен улыбается как раньше и убеждённо говорит, что в порядке, розовый отблеск ловится краем зрения совершенно неосознанно. А потом Стивен смотрит туда и видит спокойный, кристально-чистый и уверенный взгляд в луже, витрине, оставленной на столе ложке.

И Стивену тоже кажется, что всё в порядке. Хотя бы на какое-то время.

  
Чем старше – тем сложнее верить. Иногда хочется кричать, иногда кулаки так и чешутся ударить что-то – Интернет говорит: “Переходный возраст”. Ты растёшь, и твои эмоции растут тоже, но теперь они в конфликте с телом, которому не до них, и происходит локальный “Бум!”. Так Стивен объясняет это самому себе и успокаивается. И не думает “ого, да ведь это касается и всего меня в целом”. И не думает о том, как быстро развивается мир вокруг, наконец полностью безопасный.

  
И не думает “а зачем теперь нужен _я_?”.

  
По ночам холодные розовые руки обнимают его за плечи. На них одинаковые пижамы и лица, только самому Стивену слишком горячо и страшно, слишком хочется плакать неизвестно отчего – а шея под шмыгающим носом твёрдая и совершенно не имеющая температуры. _Каменная._ Надёжная.

  
Стивен сипит, не поднимая лица: “Больше нет смысла!”. Стивен зло жмурится, пытаясь остановить крупные слёзы: “Я больше не нужен!”. Стивен цепляется за чужую-свою спину, больно выворачивая ногти ( _он так давно не играл на своем укулеле_ ), и задыхается-задыхается-задыхается.

  
Стивен потерялся и стал своей же путеводной нитью.

  
“Мы всегда будем нужны друг другу, разве нет?”

  
И дышать становится проще.

  
“Разве наш смысл не в том, чтобы поддерживать друг друга?”

  
И слёзы высыхают на щеках, растянутых в широкой неуверенной улыбке.

  
“Я всегда буду здесь. И всегда напомню, что ты важен”.

  
Они снова смеются в унисон, как в тот страшный день их первого разделения. И так же крепко обнимаются, и так же идеально сочетаются, и так же образуют истинную гармонию.

  
И Стивену становится лучше. Он наслаждается заслуженным “счастливее чем когда-либо”. Он больше не видит розовые отблески тут и там.

  
Пока в один день всё не идёт к чёрту, а _его_ всё ещё нет.

  
И единственный способ вновь быть вместе, вернуть своё спокойствие – сломать то, что было. Смешаться. _Стать монстром._

  
И как прежде не станет никогда.


End file.
